1. Technical Field
This claims priority to Japanese Patent Application No. 2012-016388 filed on Jan. 30, 2012. The entire disclosure of Japanese Patent Application No. 2012-016388 is expressly incorporated by reference herein.
The present invention relates to a liquid ejecting apparatus.
2. Related Art
An ink jet type printer has been known as a recording apparatus which records images, letters or the like on a recording medium by ejecting a liquid. In the ink jet type printer, for example, when the ink having a relatively high viscosity is applied, it is important to manage the viscosity of the ink in order to obtain a good ejection property of the ink. Therefore, a technique capable of stabilizing the ink ejection property by providing a fluid flow passage through which a fluid for heating the ink in the ink jet head flows so as to maintain the temperature of the ink substantially uniform and to constantly maintain the ink viscosity, has been proposed (for example, see JP-A-2008-055716).
However, in the related art mentioned above, there are problems, such as a temperature decrease in the ink in an ink jet head which is cooled by air impacting due to the movement of the ink jet head.